


Rewinding

by Ikarasu



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 01:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikarasu/pseuds/Ikarasu
Summary: 普神发现自己犯了一个经验主义错误，于是决定采取一种非常规的手段来修复这一系列错误，确保之后的九百万年战争彻底打水漂。而他也确实成功了。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这个梗来自于西蒙斯，来自于海伯利安。它不属于我。

奥利安坐在大竞技场的台阶上等待着他的友人。自从角斗场被归入新主人的管辖范围之后，周围的建筑群也发生了明显的变化。之前肮脏泥泞的巷道如今变得更加整洁，一些潜伏于阴暗处的非法商贩或者器官贩子不再敢明目张胆地游走于街道上。

当他盯着自己的内置计时器又转过一圈时，竞技场的侧门打开了。

这让他感到惊异——小数据员来得比平时要早一些，震天威应该还没有结束比赛。那些野蛮而血腥的厮杀场面使人不适，奥利安本可以和路障打个招呼，然后在后台等候自己的朋友角斗赛结束。但那样他就不得不忍受赛场传来的此起彼伏的欢呼声。  
那声音令他不安。

而现在，随着侧门的打开，银白色的高大赛博坦人大步向他走来。  
他能听见竞技场内观众发出的大吼，那可不像是目睹了一场精彩决斗后的兴奋嘶吼，而是更加……生气的叫喊。

“震天威，我的朋友，”他站起身来，对着面无表情的银色金刚微笑，尽力掩饰自己细小的担忧：“我以为你还在比赛。”  
当对方走得足够近、他看清友人脸上的表情时，奥利安愣住了：“普神啊，发生了什么？你受伤了？”

震天威的脸上带着一种陌生的愤怒。  
奥利安暗自思忖，如果不是自己没有什么能够惹怒对方的地方，他几乎要确定这愤怒是冲着自己而来的了。  
而角斗场之王除了愤怒之外，还显得十分疲惫——这种神情是他从未在对方身上见过的。震天威永远有力而强悍，没有任何事物能令他露出疲态，即便是在角斗场上被对手轰碎了半个胸甲，他都会拎起对方被拧成废渣的机体，绕场向观众大笑着挥手致意。

但眼下，角斗场之王看起来疲倦而挫败。  
当他在奥利安面前站定，这高大的赛博坦人俯下身去，出乎意料地将小数据员拉进了一个拥抱。  
“没有比赛。今天的比赛被我取消了。”  
他说。

对方引擎的声音、滚烫的散热气流、贴着奥利安音频接收器响起的低沉话语，几乎要将小个子金刚吓得跳起来。  
以至于他花了好一会才弄明白震天威刚刚说了什么。

“什……什么？比赛取消了？”  
红蓝色涂装的金刚结结巴巴地说，他尚不习惯与人如此亲密地接触，因此显得分外地手足无措。  
“为什么？”  
但震天威将头埋在他的肩颈处，一言不发，似乎不打算就这样放开小数据员。

尽管对友人的异常反应感到困惑，奥利安在犹豫了片刻之后，还是将手臂环绕上对方肩颈，轻轻地拍打着，试图安慰对方。  
“嘿，我的朋友，你吓到我了。”  
他轻声说着，手指笨拙地沿着对方的头盔抚摸，好像这样就能减轻对方的焦虑一样。  
“告诉我，发生了什么？”

银色的金刚动作停顿了一下，他终于拉开一点距离，打量着面前的小数据员，露出像是想要说什么，最后又全部咽了回去的奇怪表情来。  
“没什么。”  
他说：“我有点累了。”

“让我们离开这里吧，”角斗士说，在奥利安反应过来之前，他松开了怀抱，却依旧拉着小数据员的手，做出一个没什么精神的微笑：“在那些没看成比赛的愤怒观众冲出来之前，我们最好先溜走。”  
“什么？”数据员的神色可谓是目瞪口呆，他也确实听见了竞技场中的叫喊声越来越大，听起来似乎……那些没有比赛可看的观众正向大门口冲来。

“动一动你的双腿，现在我们该变个形，然后跑路了。”  
震天威说着，在奥利安的肩膀上轻轻拍了一下，然后径自转换成了载具形态。  
奥利安感到一头雾水，他不明白发生了什么，也不明白是什么使自己的友人看起来和平时不同。  
而他唯一能做的，就是跟在震天威身后，一同驶离竞技场。

 

 

赛博坦位于半人马阿尔法星座，拥有属于自己的两颗卫星。  
那卫星高悬于天空之上，折射着蒙昧的光线。

震天威一路驶出卡隆，小数据员跟在他的身后，找不到合适的机会询问。  
当他们以载具形态驶入大荒原，主卫星的光亮便投射在广袤的土地上。在他们身后，那些金属皲裂的地表、充满着磁石的山脉、荒芜的沙砾构成了一副光怪陆离的景象。黑色与黄色相交织的地表绵延向远方，在昼夜交替的时分如同海洋，直连接到远处的磁山。  
微风如同夜晚的叹息，柔和地与他们擦身而过。

“等……等等，震天威！我们……我们到底要去哪儿？”  
当震天威放慢速度，小数据员终于追上了他。他们并排停在一处高地上。

“不去哪儿。”  
银色的金刚说，他解除了载具形态站起身来，顺便向奥利安伸出一只手，拉着他坐到自己的身边：“我只是想找个安静的地方。”

“显然这里足够安静。”  
数据员微笑，他看着友人在子空间里翻找，最后掏出了两个能量方块，并且将其中的一个递过来。  
“喝点东西吧。”  
震天威说，注视着紧靠自己坐下的小家伙：“我猜你从铁堡一路赶来，还没来得及补充能量。”

“这可真是……体贴。”  
奥利安小声咕哝着，接过了那个能量块，咬开一角，然后露出了喜悦的神色：“这不是我平时在卡隆喝到的那种。”

“你的系统适合接受更高纯度的精炼能量液，我带了新的。”角斗士说，他也咬开了自己的那一份，默不作声地开始摄入能量。  
而奥利安悄悄打量他，他发现友人的表情被阴云所笼罩。  
震天威往往充满戒备、对任何人都无法抱以信任。这一点在他和小数据员的来往过程中明显体现了出来，大多数时候，角斗士本人从不掩饰他的提防心。

但今天有什么不一样。

他从未见过震天威如此忧心忡忡，好像有什么难以释怀的重负沉甸甸地压在他的处理器中，令他不安。  
当他喝完最后一口高纯，对方沉默着接过那个空了的方块，然后开始替小数据员擦拭指尖沾到的能量液。  
那动作缓慢而小心，像是害怕用力过猛而吓到对方一样。

奥利安员笑了起来：“说真的，你为什么对我这么好？”  
他放轻了声音，任由自己靠在友人的肩膀上，自己的手还放在对方的手掌中，抬起蓝色的光学镜默默注视着高大的赛博坦人。  
“你对我太好了。”

震天威的动作停滞了一下。  
他又露出了那种混杂着苦笑的神色：“你已经说过很多次了，你这个小傻瓜。”  
“我应该对你更好一点，免得哪天你就会从我面前消失不见了。”

奥利安伸出一只手，轻轻地抚摸着对方的面甲——这是个有些越界的举动，鉴于他们只是普通的朋友关系，过多过少的私人接触很可能都会来带不适。但震天威此刻的表情无法让他置之不理，他试图通过这动作给予对方安慰：“你记错了，这是我第一次说。”  
小数据员微笑着，他的头雕贴着对方的肩甲，感受到其下引擎引发的细微震动。  
“你总是好得令我惊讶，我的朋友。”

震天威发出沙哑低沉的笑声。  
“或许你之前没说过，”他说，即便那笑声听起来并不快乐：“但是你之后会说很多很多次，相信我。”  
他的手臂环绕上小数据员，再一次将他拉进怀抱。使得奥利安的散热器轰鸣，几乎要因为害羞而不安了。

这一天里已经发生了足够多的怪事，震天威的态度实在是让他摸不着头脑。他的友人看起来前所未有地心事重重，就连微笑的时候也带着一丝勉强的痕迹。  
而现在，对方平滑的指尖抚摸过他的背脊，转而轻柔地逗弄着他蓝色的天线。这可真是奇怪，他的天线远比其他零件更加敏感，几乎从未有人触碰过它们。  
然而当震天威爱抚他的音频接收线，那手指的力度十分温柔，像是知道应该施以何种程度的力量一样，又像是知道要触摸哪里。纯粹的愉悦让他在对方的手中颤抖——这举动太过亲昵了，和那些发生在恋人间的小动作如出一辙，甜蜜又苦恼，令他的火种紧缩，开口时声音如同低喃：“我哪里都不会去的，也不会从你的面前消失。能告诉我，今天发生了什么事？”  
他说。  
“我很担心你。”

他们之间的气氛现在无疑是奇怪的，以往银色的赛博坦人更多怀抱着一种防备般的情绪，但眼下，他似乎将另一面暴露在了友人的面前……无助，而疲惫。  
“你确定你要听吗？”  
震天威轻声说，他的表情平静，磁场也没有任何波澜。但是有倦怠的情绪将他整个淹没——虽然奥利安不明白自己的结论从何而来，不过他就是知道。  
当震天威转头看向他，蓝色的光学镜显得柔和：“这将会是一个很长的故事。”

夜晚的风吹拂着他们，那些低吟声，掠过大荒原，掠过连绵起伏的金属沙砾，将他们同身后的卡隆、那一切文明的痕迹全部隔断开来。  
奥利安感到自己的火种以一种稳定的频率跃动着，这频率几乎和震天威的融为一体。他们靠在一起，在这空无一物的旷野上。  
“我想听。”  
小数据员最终说道，露出了一个微笑。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这个格式太奇怪了，一个格式强迫症感受到了抓狂。

威震天同奥利安的第一次见面发生在卡隆。他们相识于网络交谈，负责数据监管的小数据员主动找到了对方，找到了他的监管对象——那时奥利安还未成为擎天柱，而威震天尚在使用震天威这一称号来为自己命名。

当这最初的相遇发生时，他们都很年轻。一个凭借自身演说才华而成名的角斗士，和一个来自铁堡上层社会的管理员，这样的组合可谓十分新奇。在此之前，奥利安从未离开过铁堡，他在那里诞生，铁堡是一个靠近赛博坦北极的都市，居民大多是中产阶级，不必为生活而忧虑。  
自奥利安离开流水线以来，他在适合的岗位做着属于自己的工作，监控并整理那些五花八门的数据，并将其打包汇总，再发向上一层。他曾在钛师傅手下学习过很长时间，年长的导师所带给他的并非只有枯燥的工作内容，而是教会了小数据员从更多元化的角度去观察这个社会。  
在卡隆和铁堡之间，几乎隔着半个星球的距离。那时奥利安尚未知晓自己将会和另一个城市结下缘分——完成每日的工作，他会找一个居高临下的地方，眺望整个铁堡，以及铁堡之外的大片土地。赛博坦的主卫星缓慢沉入地平线之下，当他因为无聊而计算那公转与自转的速度时，蒙昧的光线铺满整个星球，鳞次栉比的建筑群像是荒凉海洋上的一座浮岛，而视线所及的范围之外，还有太多他从未见过的地方。

但不可否认，奥利安喜爱铁堡。无论是一尘不染的干净街道，或者是中央档案馆从地板直排列到天花板的数据板，这种安定而有规律的生活让他感到放松。  
他每天有大量的时间在档案馆中度过，这是他工作的一部分，也是他生活的重心。身为文化研究员的爵士是奥利安的好友，他偶尔会在对方的工作结束后，邀请小数据员去油吧一同畅饮。而奥利安引以为傲的自制力使他从未喝醉。  
他仿佛处于一种模糊的边缘化状态，对外界的好奇使他不安，而一成不变的日常则挽留住他的脚步、让他继续待在原地。

威震天在卡隆居住过很久。在进入角斗场之前，他有一个名为D-16的编号。这个编号如同被锈蚀的代码，自每一个新生机体投入工作以来，就印刻在他们的处理器深处。  
但威震天从来都是一个对命运嗤之以鼻的赛博坦人，他对于所谓的命运或者功能主义的鬼话永远抱持着怀疑态度，这种态度在他融入竞技场之后尤为明显。他放弃了自身的编号，以堕天尊震天威的名讳为自己冠冕。再后来，这名字变成了威震天，当来观看角斗的观众为他高声欢呼时，那响彻整个卡隆的欢呼声逐渐重音前倾，变得更加简短、更加有力。这是他第一次获得真正意义上的属于自己的名字。  
卡隆的街道远比这星球上的其他地方更为粗鄙，光鲜的部分永远浮于表层，被悬挂在那些千楼万塔的尖角上供人瞻仰。但是在大部分居民所生活的底层，在那些光线照射不到的地方，有更多阴暗的角落被用以藏污纳垢。街上随处可见兜售不法药品的黑心商贩，如果给出合适的价格，连功能性器官也可以找到急于出手的卖家。

他在成为角斗士的五十个大循环之后认识了奥利安。  
那时他刚刚替竞技场打出了一个崭新的记录，无人能及的五十六连胜。在他的带领下，竞技场真正意义上的主人已经悄然转变，属于卡隆地下势力的部分正在被他逐渐分解然后纳入麾下。  
而小数据员就是在这时找到了他。

他故意使用并不友善的言语同对方交谈，试图套清屏幕另一侧的赛博坦人的底细。但这大脑模块缺了根弦的铁堡人并未因此而退缩，甚至在威震天——尽管那时他还在沿用旧名——提出见面要求时，也毫不犹豫地答应了。  
他们在竞技场相见，红蓝色涂装的傻瓜紧张得要命，不过依旧尽自己所能地露出了真诚的微笑。另一方面而言，角斗场之王看起来远比数据员本人更加高大，那些充满威胁性的战斗痕迹和擦伤向陌生人展示着双方武力上的差距。  
奥利安在同他握手的时候好像对此并不在意。当小数据员的手指同角斗士的手心相接触，威震天，或者说震天威，紧紧地盯着他蓝色的光学镜。

显然，这生于优渥环境的小傻瓜还未意识到自己的个人魅力。  
当他毫不退缩地发表自己的观点时，那永不妥协的性格便展现出来。双方身份与地位的差距并未令铁堡人踌躇不前，当他弄明白自己想做的事情时，奥利安便会毫不犹豫地将之付诸实施。

威震天并不相信一见钟情之类的笑话，正如他并不相信一个人的命运自诞生时起便被决定好了一样，只有那些迷失了个人方向的困惑者才会寄希望于不切实际且虚无缥缈的精神崇拜。  
但在他意识到之前，他对奥利安的个人好感便超过了一个足以引起警惕的范畴。或许这一切发生在他们彻夜交谈的时候，按照大多数赛博坦人的观点来看，奥利安算得上一个外表漂亮的小家伙，那光鲜的涂装，保养得当的镀层，更为纤细圆润的零件造型，以及无论何时都不会失去的良好教养……但是他的人格比良好的外表更具吸引力。

当奥利安微笑着轻声诉说时，有隐秘的怨恨和渴求悄然在威震天的处理器中盘踞。对方永远能够保持一颗明亮且正直的火种，那光芒足以穿透黑暗，不会因为任何阴霾而蒙尘。  
他感到他们像是已经相识了远比这更久的时间——自最初的生命诞生之前，自赛博坦诞生之前，就已经熟知彼此。在遇到他之后，这种摇摇欲坠的缺失感终于得以填充，仿佛一半火种终于找到了它所缺失的另一半，它们彼此补完，使彼此变得完整。

他曾经在小数据员的音频接收器边低语，说着一些半真半假的话语。对方大笑着掩住了面甲，试图遮挡这因为害羞而产生的动摇。  
当他注视着趴在桌上进入掉线状态的奥利安时，照明的灯光扫过红蓝色的装甲，轻轻地缠绕在明亮和阴影交界的边缘，使那纤细的机身轮廓看起来更加柔和。他曾经思忖是否将彼此的关系更加推进一步，但最终他们的交情也不过是仅止于此了，有太多更为激烈的东西比同奥利安发展关系更为紧迫，比如那些灼热的变革，比如竞技场已经承载不下的他的野心。

再之后，奥利安成为了擎天柱。  
当回头审视时，无论是责备钛师傅或是议会都已经无济于事。所有事物总有它自身的发展规律，并且不以外物和个人意志为转移。当一切该发生的时候，那么它就会发生。

成为领袖的擎天柱并不比奥利安来得更为聪明。起码最初的时候，这年轻的Prime因为在战场上捅穿了敌人的火种舱而惊慌失措，他经过领导模块改造的高大机身蜷缩起来，试图让自己看上去更小，显得无助而痛苦。  
当他在威震天面前站起身，他的双手在不停颤抖。  
然而紧接着，战争对于每一个赛博坦人接近摧毁性的改造，便彻底显现出了效果——新上任的领袖不再犹豫，不再迷茫，在痛下杀手时如同最精准的机械。战争需要的是一个强有力的领导人和执行者，而不是什么优柔寡断的小数据员。

在威震天终于能够毫不掩饰地承认自己曾经对于奥利安，或者说是对于擎天柱的渴望时，赛博坦几乎已经因为战火而进入死亡的最后阶段。  
这颗星球在走向衰竭。  
持续性的消耗战和黄金时代残留的幻影耗空了赛博坦的最后一丝生命力，火种源失落远方，所有能源都在急剧枯竭，使得这一死亡过程几乎不可逆转。坍塌的建筑和皲裂的地表随着炮火的落下而震动，都像是濒死星球的最后一次喘息，漫长而痛苦，那些四通八达的凿空的矿道如同肺叶上的空洞，在风灌入的时候发出咯咯的呻吟。

方舟的脱离是威震天计划之外的情况。  
那个曾经同他并肩而坐面带微笑的傻瓜尽管变成了汽车人的领导者，但仍旧时不时会做出一些惊人之举，令破坏大帝感到讶异。  
威震天的变形形态早已改变，手臂上的融合炮几乎和机甲融为一体，仿佛从未与自身相分离。被战争所重塑外表的远不止擎天柱一人。  
没有什么是一成不变的。

“追逐着Prime，直到对方的火种熄灭”——这一想法在彼时几乎冲昏暴君的处理器。如果擎天柱试图逃离，那么这战火势必要变得更为旺盛一些——那些沿途的行星都将被焚烧殆尽，连一丝可循的痕迹都不会留下。  
倘若不能亲手扼杀赛博坦最后的领袖，那么以后每一次当他陷入充电状态时，那些不安的阴霾和渴望将笼罩他的火种，从此永无宁日。

他的火种以另一种形式渴望着对方的。  
欲望和野心混杂其中，展现出尖牙利齿，试图彻底击垮、吞噬这难缠的对手，就好像它们曾经希望紧挨在一起时那样，情意绵绵而又互相憎恨。

当汽车人被困在远离赛博坦的太阳系时，威震天几乎要大笑出声。  
这可真是一个过于讽刺的结局。  
现在，擎天柱滞留在一个泥巴星球上，汽车人匮乏的物资使他们再也无法返回母星，且不得不依靠地面伪装在人类的管制下艰难生存。Prime比以往任何时候都来得谨小慎微，甚至不愿意在这外星有机文明前展现自己的真实姿态，每一次当威震天见到他，都会发现对方曾经光鲜的涂装上增添了更多的伤痕。

而他因为太空桥炸毁而受损的机体修复完毕之后，威震天不得不考虑采取其它手段以达成目的。  
仅仅依靠黑暗能量，似乎尚不足以实现那些触不可及的愿望。

他们在一处能量矿的甬道中战斗时，对方光学镜下方，某个细小的裂痕扰乱了他的注意力。  
擎天柱猛地起身，将威震天掀翻在地，近乎野蛮地将刀刃刺向他的火种舱。  
如果亲吻那一处，这不苟言笑的领袖会作何反应？

暴君卡住对方的能量刃，反手扳过Prime的后颈，以丝毫不讲道理的可怕力度翻身将他压在身下，毫无羞耻心可言地吻上对方的光学镜，如同某种夹杂着嘲讽的羞辱。他的舌尖滑过那一处金属——那个困扰了他许久的伤口——滑过那细小的裂缝，感受到领袖在他怀中一瞬间变得僵硬。  
下一秒，擎天柱的引擎发出了狂怒的咆哮，他的怒吼令人胆战心惊，以最大的力气将压制着自己的霸天虎踹下去，挥拳砸上对方的面甲。  
这奇耻大辱令领袖怒火中烧，自莫邪天城沦陷和水晶城覆灭以来，已经很少能见到Prime因为暴躁而丧失理智的样子。

他天性中温和的部分，在那一刻被蒸发殆尽。

这暴跳如雷的反应愉悦了威震天。甚至当对方炸毁了他的整座能量矿时，他还在因为这满怀恶意的喜悦而笑得难以自抑。红蜘蛛和击倒小心翼翼地避开他、不去触碰霉头，留他独自一人坐在报应号的王座之上，陷入沉思。  
他阅读数据板上黄金时代的著作，关于公正与美学的评论，他发现那些华而不实的辞藻，似乎在Prime身上转变为了实体——客观，优雅，充满悲天悯人的扰人特性，并且在力量的强大程度上几乎与威震天本人不相上下。  
这让他在沉迷的同时痛恨不已。

以至于在擎天柱释放领袖模块、让宇宙大帝陷入沉睡后，他甚至一度将汽车人的领袖带回了报应号。  
卸下Prime头衔的奥利安对自身的经历毫无自觉，当他破解完第一组铁堡遗物的坐标，能量水平预警闪烁个不停，但他转头对着自己的友人微笑：“看吧，我可以做得更好。”  
威震天被他这种带着点炫耀意味的表情给逗乐了。这小傻瓜总是能够令他发笑，不论是在好的意义上，还是在坏的意义上。

不过坏的意义可能更多一些。  
比如这老对头就像霉菌一样难以铲除，在拿回自己的记忆之后领袖加入了铁堡遗物的争夺赛当中来，也曾毫不犹豫地劈碎了终极之锁，几乎使复苏赛博坦的可能性毁于一旦。  
就算报应号的光炮将汽车人基地整个轰穿、那些山体和建筑在瞬间灰飞烟灭——如此顽强的领袖还是不愿就此回归火种源。

威震天曾以为这种僵持会一直继续下去，无穷无尽，就像九百万年来的每一天那样，当他上线，擎天柱同他的对抗都在持续着。领袖既不愿意接受毁灭的命运，也不愿意向这焚城的暴君屈下膝盖。  
但转折来得总是出乎意料。

在报应号上，当他将擎天柱逼入绝境之后，星辰剑从前至后贯穿了他的火种舱。

汽车人领袖似乎因为这意想不到的发展而怔住，悬挂在报应号的边缘不知所措，垂在身侧的手指轻微收紧。  
剧痛和失重在瞬间将威震天淹没，他第一次清楚地领悟到，这将给自己和擎天柱之间的斗争划上一个永远的休止符。  
而在他失去意识的最后一瞬，有难以辨识的代码流入进来。这不同于任何赛博坦人已知的方言语系，没有固定发音或者形态。

它们如此庞杂，比那些二进制算法还要古老，如同赛博坦诞生之时起就已经存在的最初的语言，无限接近于真理的语言。  
没有人能通过算法分析它，但每一颗跃动的火种都将理解这种书写在长长分子螺旋上的话语。

“错误修复；”  
“拒绝；”  
“宇宙大帝的产物；”  
“错误修复——”

威震天陷入了黑暗。


	3. Chapter 3

从未有人证实过多重宇宙理论，即便从更高层次的观察看来，不同的赛博坦正在经历它们的不同时期。  
但这一假设就和泡沫宇宙一样，显得虚无缥缈。而与时间相关的推测，则容易产生更多的悖论。

“这一切本不该发生。”  
一个古怪的声音在轻声诉说，或许称其为声音并不恰当。它并非经由通常意义上的音频接收装置转化而来，更像是某种纯粹的能量，既没有实体，也没有形状，仅仅地轻柔地缠绕着，引发出共鸣般的信息流入。  
他本能地抵抗这声音，仿佛体内的其它物质对这声音的源头充满厌恶与抗拒——体内？  
在察觉这一情况的同时，他突然意识到了自身也和这话语一样，缺乏实体和形状的事实。没有视觉或者触觉信号，也没有自我感知，这一认知令他惊慌，同时无计可施，如同漂浮在宇宙中的芥子或尘埃，仅有思维残余此地。  
当那声音——或者说信息——的源头试图将能量缠绕上他，柔和的舒适感弥漫开，然后下一秒，有无形的力量将它推离。他体内残留的“某种事物”不欢迎这一谨慎的探访，在他同能量触须之间筑起脆弱的屏障。

“这一切本不该发生。”  
那声音再一次感叹，似乎没有意识到这无意间闯入的外来者，发出自言自语般的信号脉冲，轻柔的叹息充盈了这无穷无尽的空间。  
“观测结果：错误的宇宙状态反应；”  
“行为及结论：对错误中心点进行修复；”  
“进行修复——”

这一荒谬的空间瞬间延展开来，在无穷大的基础上舒展它自身，仿佛这空间本身就是什么活着的事物。一些类似于纯粹能量的东西激荡着敲击虚空，就像量子泡沫产生的不断膨胀的能量起伏，又像极了某种巨大的呼吸声。  
漫过沙滩的潮水一般，这名为时间的潮汐将一切淹没。  
他发出大喊，旋即明白该行为毫无意义——没有任何声音，他连发声器官都不具备，漫无边际的温柔黑暗漂浮在四周。而他自身所携带的“那些东西”再一次排斥着这一切，他的思维好像被包裹在一层半透明的泡沫中，不至于被潮汐完全打湿，那些时间潮推动着他，颠簸震荡。

下一秒，在一个剧烈的下沉震动中——说起来真可笑，这里根本就没有任何关于方位的空间概念——仿佛有什么狠狠地拉扯了他无形的思维一把，将它猛地摔倒实地上。  
黑暗中，威震天睁开了光学镜。

 

军阀在自己的充电床上醒来。  
他几乎颤抖着自充电床摔落到地面，四肢和地板撞击发出了巨大的声响。一种接近于有机生物的呕吐欲望盘踞在他的处理器中，让他的火种几乎冲破胸甲，以一种狂躁的频率跃动着。  
曾经流淌遍整个机身的黑暗能量发出无声的尖叫，在他的输能管和电线中拼命挣扎，像是沸腾的泡沫酒，烧灼着每一个角落，徒劳而顽强地试图将片刻前，那无处不在的粘稠的潮汐余韵铲除干净。

威震天扶着充电床摇摇晃晃站起身。他抚摸上自己的胸口——那里银色的装甲一片崭新，没有丝毫受损的痕迹。他清晰地记得，上一秒大黄蜂将星辰剑切进他的身体，剑身贯穿了整个火种舱，在缓慢拔出的时候连带着紫色的能量液。  
然后，他坠入大气层，高温和黑暗将他吞噬。  
但是眼下，那里什么都没有。  
胸口的装甲连一丝划痕都没有，崭新得好像刚从生产线上下来时一样。

他愤怒又困惑，跌跌撞撞地走出自己的舱室，想要弄明白发生了什么。  
显然，现在他身处报应号之上，至少目之所及，都是他最熟悉不过的事物。那些桌案、墙壁……充电室的陈设一成不变。

他撞上了迎面走来的红蜘蛛。

对方露出了一个沾沾自喜的笑容：“威震天陛下，我正在找您。震荡波说，那些合成能量的实验已经接近尾声了，要我说，您最好过去看看刚完工的终极之锁。”  
他握着自己的双手，在看见威震天的表情之后露出了困惑的神色：“威……威震天陛下？”

威震天几乎怀疑自己的音频接收器出了问题。  
“合成能量？终极之锁？”  
晕眩感依旧挥之不去，让他几乎无法站立。好在他再次摔倒的前一秒，红蜘蛛尖叫着冲上来扶住了他：“我的主人，你怎么了？或许我应该把击倒叫过来，您一定是太劳累了，一个全面的检查——”

“汽车人在哪里？”  
威震天用力推开还在喋喋不休的空军指挥官，他红色的光学镜亮得可怕，发出嘶嘶的压抑咆哮：“那些汽车人在哪？！”

红蜘蛛看起来被他吓到了，飞行者在被推搡了一把后，受惊般地呆在原地：“主……主人？您指的是什么？汽车人的基地已经被夷为平地了——他们利用激光鸟碎片制造的信号发射器也已经不复存在——我保证！”  
最后三个字他几乎是叫嚷着大喊出来，仿佛生怕军阀的拳头揍到他身上一样。

“什……？”  
威震天抓住红蜘蛛的手腕，将他扯近：“你在愚弄我？没有人问你那个愚蠢的信号发射器——大黄蜂在哪？擎天柱呢？那些该死的汽车人不会就这样撤退，是谁将我带回了报应号！”

这下红蜘蛛真的困惑了，他看着威震天的神情就像是在看一个患上脑震荡的地球人：“主……主人？您充电充糊涂了？”  
他结结巴巴地说，因为被攥紧的疼痛而轻微颤抖：“我……我不明白您的意思。”

威震天发出了暴躁且挫败的怒吼。

“您的机体完全正常。”  
震荡波放下手中的检测仪器，转而面对着看起来一脸难以置信的军阀：“您所说的情况，是完全不符合逻辑的。”  
在这之前，红蜘蛛把几乎失去理智的霸天虎最高领导者，连哄带劝地带到了震荡波的实验室，而被这种情况引起兴趣的科学家，进行了长达一个塞时的详细检查。

“所以，这就是你的结论？”  
威震天说，他红色的光学镜眯起来，这是一个危险的前兆：“你想说，被星辰剑刺穿火种舱，那些事情，全都源自于我毫无根据的个人臆想？”

“否定。”  
震荡波的声音单调且毫无感情，丝毫不因为对方的怒气而退缩：“如果有什么意外因素引起了这一现象——起码从目前而言，这因素处于我们的观测范围之外。”  
“建议，保留意见，进行后续观察。”

“这可不是一个能让我接受的说法。”  
威震天举起手臂，好像要将空气捅出个洞来一样：“我无法对这危险的情况置之不理。”  
前一秒他接受了自己死亡的事实，而下一秒，仿佛普神同他开了一个恶劣的玩笑，所有事物回归正轨，时间被倒带回了他的火种舱被洞穿的前一天。  
“你必须做点什么，震荡波。我无法允许这种事情发生。”

“否定。”  
寡言的科学家不为所动，他还在看着检查得出的一系列读数。  
“我们缺乏应对手段。”

现在，实验室里的三名赛博坦人都陷入了沉默。  
震荡波的的沉默显得安之若素，没有因为这突发事故打乱丝毫自身节奏。威震天则是因为陷入思索而沉默不语。  
而红蜘蛛——从刚才开始红蜘蛛就一脸惊恐地盯着霸天虎的首领看，仿佛他的大脑模块出现了故障。

这不能怪他。  
威震天怒气冲冲地想，连他本人在内都觉得这现状过于离奇，听起来像个劣拙的天方夜谭。在最初确认了时间的回溯之后，他花了半分钟让自己的内置系统冷却下来，不要再像个傻子一样地高速运转发出轰鸣。

然后，击倒的通讯接通了进来：“呃……威震天陛下？我想我遇到了一点小麻烦。但不是什么认真的麻烦，我是说……”  
啊，这对话听起来熟悉极了。

“救护车跑了。”  
威震天说，他面无表情，对着身边面面相觑的震荡波和红蜘蛛，像是在感叹“今天的天气真好”一样。这令击倒受到了极大的惊吓——鉴于他目前还不了解军阀本人身上发生了什么：“您……您知道了，威震天陛下？！我是说……我是说……”

“带着你的人，去抓住他。”  
威震天说，声音仿佛是从发声器中一个字一个字挤出来般，让一直试图削减自己存在感的红蜘蛛打了个冷颤，翅膀尖悄不可见地垂下来。  
“现在。”  
“不然我就把你的后挡板拆成碎片。”

救护车的逃跑计划以失败而告终。

威震天直接在报应号的走廊里堵到了试图越狱的汽车人，将对方掀翻在地。  
这一次，他没有将对方交给冲云霄——他需要确保自己的战士不再那么轻易被策反。  
“把他关起来。”  
军阀抑制住自己快要爆发的怒火，将汽车人交给了看起来战战兢兢的击倒：“一旦我们数字化地球，就把他的火种给扯出来。”

他本想当场一炮轰碎医生的火种舱，但多疑的性格制止了他。  
或许这是又一个陷阱？  
无论如何，一个活着的医疗官将会成为很好的谈判筹码——迫使领袖屈服的筹码。  
现在他获得了一个复赛的机会，而领袖不再有第二次胜利了。命运不会两度光顾同一个人，复仇却总是甜蜜的。

报应号还处于屏蔽立场的保护中，汽车人无法轻易探测到他们的位置。冲云霄依旧服从命令，这愚蠢的生物对于自己遭到的背叛毫不知情。  
毫无疑问，擎天柱将因为无法拯救自己的医生而痛苦绝望。  
事态的发展臻于完美。

如果忽略他火种深处的不安，这一切简直要令威震天低笑出来。  
他希望看到擎天柱的表情，就如对方看到云雾山城沦陷、水晶城轰然倒塌时一样。摧毁敌人的身体并不会带来胜利感，真正意义上摧毁敌人的精神才会。  
如果Prime不肯对他屈下膝盖，那么就抱着那残留的幻想和所有汽车人一同毁灭——他会确保将这焚烧的灰烬彻底铲平，甚至不留一点蛛丝马迹。

“我的君主，您只需要等到明天清晨。”  
震荡波说。  
他站在大厅中央，一动不动地凝视着那些环列分布的巨大容器，蓝色的合成能量液正在被制造出来。配方的完善令它们最终趋于一个极大的稳定状态，以霸天虎工程设施的制造速度，第二日清晨，这些合成能量液将充满整个终极之锁。

容器中的液体发出蓝色微光，柔和而明亮，就像火种源的颜色。这些光线漂浮在整个大厅里，沿着每一处缝隙流淌。  
就像梦境中那盈满无穷空间的能量，就像那冰凉的潮汐一样——真奇怪，那些能量是无形无色的，他为何会觉得二者有相似之处？  
在威震天意识到这一点之前，再一次袭来的晕眩让他扶住了指挥台。

“我的主人，您太累了。”  
飞行者在一旁发出担忧的声音，他抖动着翅膀，像是想上前扶住对方，却又因为害怕被推开而停下了动作。  
“您应该去休息一会，我和震荡波会处理好这一切的。”

“根据机体报告的数据分析，进行充电这一行为符合逻辑。”  
震荡波头也不回地说，他还在用那只单独的红色光学镜注视着缓缓增多的合成能量：“等到一切准备完毕，您的机体需要处于一个最佳状态。”

威震天回到自己的充电室时，他毫不犹豫地在充电床上坐下。  
那晕眩感实在是令他心情烦躁。好像他的火种——那些隐藏在他火种深处蠢蠢欲动的黑暗能量在极力同什么相抗争。  
当他回顾醒来后发生的这一系列事情，发现自己并未完全接受这一荒诞的现状。

他仍对这一天之中所有的不可思议之处抱持着怀疑的态度。  
这一切过于难以置信了。  
很难说，这不会是他的又一个梦境——就像之前听到的声音那样虚无缥缈，倘若他在此刻陷入充电状态，然后发现这一切只是被贯穿火种舱的自己濒死时的幻觉，又该如何应对？  
毕竟，一次倒带，一个修改错误的机会——这样平白无故的好事可不会从天而降。

但如果……如果这真的只是一个意外。  
他在心底不屑地轻笑，他已经拔除了所有可能存在的错误苗头。这一次，失败的人将不再是他，汽车人会为他们的自大和傲慢而付出代价——不再有星辰剑，也不会再有扰人的领袖。  
当新的一天到来，他将碾碎对方最后一丝挣扎的希望。

极度的疲倦很快席卷了威震天，他躺在黑暗中，陷入了充电状态。

军阀不知道自己下线了多久。  
漂浮在广袤空间中的思维，再一次感受到那能量的触须，从四面八方轻柔地试图缠绕上来——不要推开我，所有的错误都必须得到修正，回溯到最初的中心点，那纯粹的能量如此诉说。  
充盈的潮汐冲刷着他意识的堤岸，企图瓦解不肯认输的负隅顽抗，然后被黑暗能量所建立的屏障隔离在外。

直到他再次上线，这扰人的低语都不曾停息。  
但不可否认，深层的疲惫已经得到了缓解，就连红蜘蛛那聒噪的尖叫再一次将他从充电状态惊醒，军阀都没有感受到平日里那种难以控制的愤怒。

“威震天陛下！”  
空军指挥官惊慌失措的声音穿透了舱门。下一秒，这慌慌张张的飞机直接跑进了充点室——紧接着他发现被吵醒的军阀已经将融合炮顶到了自己的脑袋上。  
“威震天陛下——”红蜘蛛说，试图把自己的头颅从融合炮下拯救出来。  
“汽车人……那些汽车人抓住了您的情报官，抓住了声波！”  
刚解除充电的迟缓以及红蜘蛛高频的声音，让威震天有一瞬间的茫然，而对方还在继续嚷嚷：“擎天柱把声波从空中击坠，然后这些家伙将声波带回去了——带回了汽车人基地！他们一定会设法从声波那里获得我们的情报！”

威震天对这句话反应了几秒钟。  
因为这台词听起来很熟悉，熟悉得好像他曾经听过不止一次。  
等他彻底理解了对方在说什么，军阀露出了难以置信的空白表情。

他问红蜘蛛。  
“今天是哪一天？”


	4. Chapter 4

“擎天柱。”  
威震天说，他心平气和地坐下来，注视着自己的老对头。  
“你知道？我曾经希望在现实中亲手掐灭你的火种。”  
“不过后来我发现，当一件事情重复太多次以后，就失去了它原本的乐趣。”  
他叹息了一声，将手臂上的融合炮拆下来，就那样放在一边——这个动作已经很久没人见到过了。

“我之前认为碾碎你的汽车人部队是我所要做的最后一件事。想想看，我们之间的斗争持续了九百万年，它需要一个贴合且清晰的收场。你我其中之一将在这场战斗中倒下，败者回归火种源，胜者带领赛博坦走进下一个全新的时代。”  
他的目光沿着对方的身体扫过。  
赛博坦的末代领袖有着与其身份相匹配的优雅外表，充满力量的机体构造，每一处轴承和铆钉的接合都精妙绝伦，当那机身的主人蓄势待发时，从肩胛到腰部的弧度都会拉伸成一道美妙的线条。  
而现在，这具得到了领袖智慧庇护的机体因为战争而蒙尘。擦伤和裂痕显得十分刺眼，割裂了那臻于完美的协调感。  
“不得不说，我对这样的发展感到很遗憾。”

“我可以千百遍杀死你。”  
他凝视着沉默的对手，毫不在意地自说自话：“但这种行为本身已经失去了意义。我不明白为什么震荡波或者声波发现不了问题所在——每当我重复同样的提问或者要求，大部分霸天虎都会露出难以理解的表情。”  
嗤笑一声，军阀摇了摇头：“可能他们认为我的大脑模块产生了某种错乱。”

“顺便提前告诉你一件事，那个名叫烟幕的小汽车人不可能回来营救你了——尽管我猜这并不是出自你本人的授意。我的空军指挥官正在和他进行谈话，非友好的那种。”  
威震天站起身来，走到领袖身边。他单膝跪下，右手的刀刃弹出。  
当他的手指抚摸上对方的面甲，继而向下滑落至火种舱，那动作可称得上是温情脉脉了，没有一星半点暴戾的影子，好像以往那些战斗中那些能量液四溅的场景都是幻影一般。  
“这是四个大循环以来，我第三次杀死你。”  
暴君说，“前两次，一次你被掩埋在了矿洞的塌方中——和冲云霄一起。而另一次，你刚获得飞行装甲，被扔进了黑山正在蓄能的融合加农炮。”

“真可惜，我应该在你还能听见的时候告诉你。”  
威震天说。  
他将刀刃切下。

很多时候红蜘蛛都认为霸天虎的领导者发了疯，而眼下他的观点有可能是对的。  
有几次威震天大发雷霆，融合炮轰过了半个报应号——当震荡波再一次告诉他原因不明的时候。  
“作为我的首席科学家，你所能告诉我的东西永远只有不知道——这个我自己可以得出的结论。”  
威震天说。他处于极度狂怒和极度平静之间。  
片刻之前，红蜘蛛尖叫着跑了出去，避免被流弹的碎片所误伤。

“如果这是某种异常现象，”科学家说，他的语气带着令人憎恶的冷静自持：“您是唯一一个察觉到这一异状的人。我和其他人或许已经被其影响到而不自知，这种情况太过特殊，我们没有任何手段进行观测或者验证。”  
仿佛没有感受到对方磁场中越来越强烈的怒意，震荡波继续说下去：“您本身是唯一的证据，样本数据太过于暧昧，没有其他能够对比的参照物。”

这种回溯并非是线状的，而是点状的。  
每一天醒来时，面对的都不知道是什么情况，显然不是一个受欢迎的选项。那些发生过的事情，就像走马灯剧场一样全部重新上演。  
好像这错位的时间在开一个令人恼火的玩笑，它随机向后进行跳跃，让唯一的观众不得不将乏味的故事再次体验一遍，感觉完全称得上糟糕透顶。

他曾尝试过长时间保持清醒的在线状态——这种情况最长无法超过五十个循环，当它达到临界点，仿佛什么修正措施进行了强制干扰。  
即便军阀本人火种深处的黑暗能量在蠢蠢欲动，也无法抵抗机体被下线锁死的结局。为此震荡波甚至进行了注射——在威震天的命令下，使用特殊合成的药物强迫其维持在线状态。  
但毫无效果。  
那修正的力量不接受任何抵抗，它并不坚硬，而是像潮汐一般漫过一切，将所有残存的意识吞没。  
然后当威震天再一次上线，他不得不接受又一个新的随机倒带。

最初，军阀感到迷惑、惊讶和喜悦——喜悦源自于他对事态的掌控。绝大部分情况下，他的老对头再也占不到任何便宜，只能徒劳地试图挽救败势。  
但紧接着，这种喜悦也消失无踪，在他意识到这阶段性的胜利毫无意义之后。  
无论他多少次轰穿擎天柱的火种舱，在一个不以任何外物为转移的倒退的时间中，所发生的事物都将是没有价值的，只能令人倍感厌烦。

他被困在这死循环中，发出狂怒的嘶吼。  
自威震天在角斗场中振臂高呼、掀起这场把整个赛博坦燃烧殆尽的战争前，他就对所谓的命运不屑一顾。  
或许有人相信普神、相信领导模块，或者是圣约和更为虚无缥缈的十三使徒的传说。但那个人绝不是他。  
军阀所坐拥的一切无论好坏，都由他亲手获得，和那些令人嗤之以鼻的命运毫无关联。  
但眼下，他却陷入这个模拟沙盒中，犹如陷入了克里特迷宫的野兽。

再一次。  
当他斩断了擎天柱的星辰剑，对方因为震惊而失去了抵抗，跪在地面上。  
威震天将剑架在老对头的肩头——他几乎要对这个骑士册封般充满嘲讽的姿势而大笑出来。当他保持着那充满威胁的姿势，用剑尖将Prime的下颌挑着抬起来时，对方因为没有反应过来而展现出的顺服姿态，真是赏心悦目。

“你猜怎么着？”  
威震天说，他甚至屈下一侧的膝盖，好让领袖能够面对面看着自己：“这可真是太奇怪了。整整九百万年，你就像我生命中一座难攻不落的要塞，顽固而牢不可破。无数次我试图毁灭你，却从未成功过。”  
他的左手托起对方的面甲，强迫擎天柱无法移开视线：“而现在，这一切变得轻而易举。你陷入绝望，无计可施。”  
“但在我掐灭你的火种时，你总是一声不吭——我们可真是同类。你什么时候才能发出点不一样的声音来？”

“你疯了。”  
领袖说，他蓝色的光学镜凝视着霸天虎。那蓝色如同静谧燃烧的火焰，在因愤怒而愈发明亮时美妙得难以言喻。  
“我不知道你在说什么胡话或者发什么疯。但我无意顺应你的恶趣味，你可以碾碎我的火种，然而永远不会看到我向你屈服。”

“我们走着瞧。”  
银色的金刚微笑，他的语气中充满憎恶：“我们有足够多的时间验证它。”

Prime没有说谎。  
这世界上没有什么比令领袖屈服更加困难的事情了——如果不算上这怪异倒退的时间的话。

当威震天再一次上线，他躺在冰冷的地面上，Prime就在离他不远的地方，触手可及，同样失去了意识。  
宇宙大帝的体内。

对方露出迷惑而懵懂的表情收回战斗面罩，而威震天伸出一只手，惺惺作态地帮助他站起来。  
他可没想到，会再一次和奥利安相遇——虽然从结果而言，这事情迟早会发生，但不应该这么快。

威震天在将奥利安带回报应号之后，就陷入了一筹莫展的状态。  
破解铁堡遗物这一工作已经毫无意义，那些遗物的坐标都牢固地钉在他的记忆存储器里。而抹杀前任汽车人领袖这件事，看起来不比破解坐标有意义多少——起码在这之前他已经把对方杀死了足够多的次数。事实证明，那连消遣都算不上。

唯一的好处就是擎天柱足够固执。  
他的固执像是这不断变幻的世界的一个中心点，牢牢地钉住同他斗争的霸天虎领导者，让其不要迷失在疯狂倒退的时间中。  
每当威震天陷入狂怒，这扰人的对手就会出现在他面前，处理器深处的尖刺一样，时刻提醒他因何而战。倘若他不愿向曾经的赛博坦那腐烂的等级社会卑躬屈膝，那么他也必然不会向这不合理的命运妥协。

以至于眼下，当奥利安抬起头来，轻声询问“有没有什么工作可以交给我”时，破坏大帝罕见地卡壳沉默了。  
最后他决定和自己曾经的老对头谈一谈。

奥利安有些紧张。  
他的记忆还停留在变革之前，对其后发生的事情一无所知。而他的友人——已经不再叫震天威了——变化也如此巨大。那可怖的融合炮时刻装备在手臂上，铠甲不再平滑圆润，而显得更加张扬锐利，充满了威胁感和杀伤性。

“如果，你陷入了一个无法脱离的困境，会怎么办？”  
这话听起来十分愚蠢，他应该庆幸面前的是奥利安而非擎天柱，不然他能肯定他的老对头会露出一个更愚蠢的表情来。

“我想我会尝试……”  
奥利安在思考，他的一只手支撑着下颌，看起来就像他还身为数据员时那样。  
“总有方法可以解决我们所遇到的困难。”

“没有方法。”  
威震天说，他庞大的机身陷入座椅，在和红蓝色赛博坦人面对面的时候，习惯性地保持着一个适合战斗反击的姿势。  
“我的科学家，我的研究人员……他们尝试过所有可能的措施，这毫无用处。”

“你从不是那种屈服于命运的人。”  
奥利安说，当他微笑的时候，那蓝色的光学镜闪闪发光，不再像领袖那样呆板且不苟言笑。  
“如果说这世界上有什么人会放弃自己的坚持，那一定不是你。”  
“倘若你在某件事物上就这样轻言放弃，那一定会令我惊讶到光学镜碎裂。”

威震天看着他。  
那笑容令他头晕目眩，处理器中被愤怒和憎恶所占据——当他身陷一个如此扭曲的环境，这失去了领导模块的小数据员却还能保持本身的正直品格。  
那激烈的感情如同这九百万年来，每一次他在战场上直面Prime时那样，撞击着他的火种舱内壁，令他感到烧灼。

“你说得对，我不会那么轻易放弃。”  
威震天说。  
对方的话语在驱策他的同时，也在某种程度上熄灭了他的不甘，再一次使他在自己的位置站稳，不被那逆流带去其它地方。

也正因如此，当他野蛮地抓住对方胳膊，将其拉入一个亲吻时，奥利安发出了受惊的微小尖叫。  
那尖叫声柔软而无措，轻轻地挠过暴君的火种表面。

他将失忆的领袖抱起来。对方因为惧怕和慌张而紧紧攀附住霸天虎的肩胛，在战斗中总是紧紧绷直的腰腹的金属侧线一下子软下来，在威震天的怀抱中轻微颤抖。  
威震天的手指抚摸上对方的天线，施以温柔的爱抚，收获了又一声微弱的叹息。这和战斗中将汽车人领袖掀翻在地的感觉一样美好，甚至比那还要更好上一些。

如果这该死的现象能够停下来，威震天想——那么最好是现在。  
擎天柱，或者说奥利安，有一点没说错，他不是个乐于放弃自身坚持的人。假使这让人恼火的倒带不打算停止，那么总有一天他会找到解决方法。

没有什么比妥协更令人火大的事情了。他试图延长清醒时间，别让自己那么容易就当机。很少有人研究一个赛博坦人多久不充电会导致系统锁死，他或许可以为这个课题多贡献一点实际数据——如果保持清醒是他唯一的反抗手段。  
显而易见，这个过程不会很顺利。

他的在线时间濒临极限时，奥利安找到了他。  
那些修正的能量正在他的火种深处窃窃私语，让他不得安宁。他一个人坐在充电室里，隐忍住越来越暴躁的脾气。  
奥利安推开舱门走进来，一脸严肃地看着他。  
“我的朋友，你有多久没休息了？”

“五十个循环。”  
威震天说，无形的力量逼迫着他屈服，试图蚕食他清醒的意识。当他抬起头，红色的光学镜露出近乎狰狞的神色。  
但不是这一次……这一次他不打算让那该死的神秘现象如愿以偿。

“你需要休息，现在。”  
这下奥利安看起来真的生气了，在他顶着擎天柱的外表的当下，这句话听起来简直像个实打实的威胁。  
他在威震天的面前半跪下，伸手抚摸上对方的面甲：“我不知道你在烦躁些什么——这几天你看起来心事重重，好像有什么事情让你无法释怀。如果你不愿意说出来，那么我可以不问。但是你不能强迫自己一直在线，这会烧了你的系统电路。”

“如果我现在下线，那么之前所做的一切将毫无意义。”  
威震天看起来非常疲惫，他固执的时候却和领袖如出一辙：“这和屈服没什么区别。”

奥利安笑了出来，他动作柔和地试图将霸天虎搂进怀里：“嘿，我的朋友。你钻进了牛角尖。”  
他轻声说。  
“没有什么屈服，只是让你自己休息一下。我保证，无论你在担心什么，等你醒来时，一切都会变得更好。而我会在这里，等到你重新上线——如果你希望的话。”

处理器和火种深处的嘈杂声几乎要让威震天的系统死机。  
他看着小数据员：“你确定？”  
奥利安将他扶到充电床上，在他的手掌处用力握了一下，笑着凝视自己的友人：“我确定。”

当黑暗中冰冷的潮汐再一次漫过，威震天第一次对着那广袤虚无的空间怒吼咆哮，大概用光了他一辈子所知的五花八门的词汇，从赛博坦语到地球语，甚至某些偏僻星系的语言全部兼而有之。  
但是这静谧而无形的空间中没有声音的概念，导致他像是一条在水中吐着泡泡的愚蠢的鱼，那些盘旋在他思维中的诅咒词句几乎令他气恼到爆炸。

等他再一次上线，擎天柱挡在他的面前。  
挡在太空桥上。  
领袖合上战斗面罩，用那种让人发狂的冷静语气说，“我们之中的一个，威震天。不是你死，就是我亡。”

在理智反应过来之前，霸天虎就爆发出了大声的咒骂，那些充满攻击性的尖锐词汇、那些梦境中发不出声音来的语句，劈头盖脸砸了领袖一身，几乎把擎天柱砸懵了。  
威震天的右手弹出刀刃，扑上去将这老对手掀翻在地。

很不幸，无论暴君本人如何不乐意，这随性的逆行时间并不打算停止。  
在他的太空桥再一次爆炸之后，军阀已经懒得去想接下来的事情，无论他如何打算，结果都会被强行塞到他面前。随机的一天，随机的发展，唯一不变的就是那固定的系统格式化——仿佛这力量下定了决心要将一切能够产生分支的世界线给抹去，向着其既定的一点不停回溯。  
他对经历过一遍的事情实在提不起兴趣。

但事实很快给出了答案，这回是他初次使用黑暗能量的那一天。  
他大笑着，将黑暗晶体插入自己的火种舱，宇宙大帝之血瞬间流遍他机体的每一个角落。这与火种源相排斥的产物发出喜悦的尖叫，赋予他烧灼般的力量。

当他再度陷入充电，充斥着无边空间的纯粹的能量已不再低语，时间的潮汐日复一日冲刷着堤岸，吞噬着一切脱离于世界线之外的事物。  
而这一次，曾经将他同那潮汐隔离开来的屏障，裂开了细痕。


	5. Chapter 5

这是某种征兆，无论好坏。  
那看似牢不可破的屏障碎开一道极细的裂痕，并且在之后还将扩张得更大。说来奇怪，在这空无一物的空间中，他没有视觉或听觉信号，但黑暗能量是与他火种相连的产物，他总是能清晰地感受到这一微小的变化。  
无形的潮汐悄无声息，但它发出了胜利的低喃。

时间悖论。  
他想。  
在此之前的漫长时间里，他的机体还未接触那些黑暗能量，这壁垒再也无法坚固如常。  
而他没有丝毫方法，只能让那扰人的裂缝存留于此地。或许终有一天，这屏障将完全破碎，而那时，时间的逆流会淹没所有。

“这一切本不该发生。”  
这空间时而低语，爆发出一些难以辨识的数据流。另一些时候，当黑暗散去，他意识到空间的中心区域暴露出蓝色的光辉，犹如火种源的微光。疲惫，有力，沉重，缓慢地搏动。  
“边缘化的赛博坦正在走向死亡。”  
那窃窃私语令人发疯，好像无处不在的鬼魂，充满整个意识、整个无穷大的空间、充满火种。  
“修复错误。”

 

“黑暗能量正在从我的体内衰退，如果有什么重要的事情，那么记录下它——将它存放在中枢区域。那些该死的触须还无法越过裂缝触及那里。”  
“当我再一次上线，装甲的外形已经改变。它们变成了令人厌恶的紫绿色，没有人比我更清楚这意味着什么——某种程度而言，它让人真正意义上地‘回到过去’。它改变的不仅是你的思想，还有你的外表。这是当我和擎天柱停留在Aquatron的时候，伪造的领导模块对我的机体所做出的升级，所有这些可真是惊喜不断。而我猜，现在Prime即将出现，并且将我从这该死的墙上弄下来。”

他关闭了数据记录。  
这是第十七份记录。在此之前还有十六份数据存在处理器的中枢区域，被小心地锁起来。  
而进行记录是他现在唯一能做的事情——鉴于在此之前，Trynnicon①毫不留情地击败了他，把那伪造的领导模块扯出来，然后将威震天牢牢地钉在了墙壁上。

第一次进行数据保存的起因，源于某天他上线醒来，有那么一瞬间无法想起自己身在何处。威震天花了大概几塞分，才弄清楚眼前的状况。即便如此，依旧有一些数据变得残破暧昧，比如被星辰剑穿透胸膛之后的第一次苏醒，现在看来不再那么真实，细节的流失蔚为可观。  
那可憎的力量不止在回溯时间，同时也在将游离于常理之外的多余记忆剔除。它们在净化一切可能造成分歧的事物，把其它的分支从世界线上剪掉。  
这一认知令威震天如坠冰窟。  
那该死的现象正在修正只属于他本人的记忆。

而眼下，他不知道过去了多久。  
直到Prime的呼喊声传来，领袖从机械鲸鱼②的身上滑下来，来到威震天身边，试图将那贯穿军阀身体、将其整个钉在墙壁上的三戟叉拔出来。此刻的擎天柱看起来过于虚弱，他的手指甚至打滑了好几次，但他的表情固执得就像最坚硬的岩石。  
“不错的尝试，小数据员。”威震天轻声说，他动弹不得，既无法帮助Prime，也无法自己摆脱这恼人的困境。

上一次这幕情景发生时，他的话语中充满了讥讽：“你应该趁着还能动的时候赶紧拯救你自己。”  
那时，擎天柱回答他——“我不能留下你。”  
这令人生气的轮胎一定是大脑模块缺根弦，就像在交往初期他得出的结论那样，对方在某些方面根本不可理喻。比如对敌人充满仁慈心。

而眼下，Prime苦恼且筋疲力尽，机械鲸鱼在身后催促，提醒他逃离的时间正在急速缩短。  
威震天握住了他的手，帮着他将那刺刃一点点地拔出来。

下一秒，Prime抓紧他的手臂，拉着他爬上机械鲸鱼的背脊，后者立刻疯狂地向着出口游去，逃离这可怕的爆炸。  
威震天坐立不稳。而同样无力的领袖躺在他的身边，刚才的举动耗光了他最后的力气，汽车人的手指不停颤抖，还搭在他的胳膊上。军阀沉默了一会，然后反手握住他的手。  
擎天柱睁大了光学镜。

“救你的敌人？你可真是一个彻头彻尾的傻瓜。”威震天说，那些贯穿性的伤口令他无法支撑，他在领袖旁边躺下，一只手攀紧机械鲸鱼，避免他们两个被甩出去。这迷宫般的道路过于复杂，分辨不出哪里是出口，但他知道他们不会死在这里。  
“我不能留下你。”擎天柱轻声回答，霸天虎的手掌灼热而有力，在包裹上他手指的同时，止住了他因为脱力而难以停止的发抖。  
“我不能把你一个人留在那里。”

威震天向前倾身，吻了这缠人的老对头。  
倘若不算奥利安的那个意外，这是他第二次亲吻对方——上一次他们身处于地球能量矿的甬道中，还未卷入这错位的时间。彼时擎天柱陷入狂怒，激烈地咆哮着，拳头砸上霸天虎的面甲，让他吐出咬破口腔金属内壁而产生的能量液。  
他们互相厌恶至此。

而现在，当他的手同对方相握，擎天柱因为惊吓而变得僵硬。  
“吓傻了？”  
霸天虎低声说，在领袖想做出反驳时，他的舌头滑进去，将其拉进一个更深的亲吻中。Prime的手指无意义地握紧又松开，最后放弃那绷紧防备的姿态，彻底舒软了下来。

“你疯了。”  
当威震天放开他，红蓝色的赛博坦人低声说，他蓝色的光学镜露出一种不知所措的神色。这样的神情，军阀已经很久不曾见到过了。  
“随你怎么说。”他毫不避让地直视对方，直到领袖试图抬起胳膊遮盖表情——这个小动作和曾经的奥利安一摸一样，在那些内战开始之前的日子里，在小数据员因为角斗士某个不怀好意的玩笑而害羞过头时，也会徒劳无功地试图挡住自己的面甲。  
或许领导模块改变了领袖的性格，却又在这种细小的地方留下往昔的影子。

“行行好！”  
隆隆的抱怨声从身下传来。  
那疯狂乱窜、以最快的速度穿过整个迷宫的机械鲸鱼终于发出了忍无可忍的吼叫：“我在试图让我们都得救！停下你们那些让我分心的小动作！”

“成为领袖的擎天柱仍未克服他那容易感到羞愧的弱点，这令我颇为惊讶。或许在过去的九百万年中，我忽略了这一特性，而将注意力更多地投射在Prime的战略指挥才能上。”  
当威震天搜索数据库，这段记录储存的时间较为接近，所以排在所有文档中比较靠近末尾的地方。

“毫无疑问，领袖的优柔寡断将会给他造成致命的打击。倘若他不曾将我从墙上解放、不曾将我从那场爆炸中救出来，那么很有可能在未来，他甚至不必面对地球上的那些战斗，只有当战斗中的一方彻底消亡时，这战争才能算作真正意义上的结束——但也正是这种所谓的汽车人的道德，令他成为擎天柱，令他与众不同。”  
“这傻瓜甚至听信了五面怪的话，他对自己的领导能力产生质疑，想与我进行一次和平的会谈。他怎么能够相信，相信那些五面怪会控制我的思想、令我放弃暴力变革的手段。我不会允许任何人——任何力量对我的想法进行修正。如果Prime能够意识到这一点，或许他就不会跳入这愚蠢的陷阱中去。”

“但我再一次为他辩护。在昆泰沙人那毫无价值的可笑法庭上③。”  
“当我回顾这一切，Prime对于领导模块的依赖使他渐渐迷失了方向，昆泰沙人伪造的Matrix屏蔽了他同领导模块之间的联系，致使这蠢货陷入迷茫，一蹶不振，时时刻刻进行着自我怀疑。这让我在恼火的同时，不得不想方设法将他拉回正轨。”  
“如果昆泰沙人企图将那些莫须有的罪名强加在奥利安头上，他们试图说服擎天柱，那些战争罪行和当初的小数据员有着千丝万缕的关联——感谢U球，奥利安对这一切甚至并不知情——那么我不得不说些什么。”

“或许，在不久的将来，我将被迫和擎天柱谈一谈。要承认这一事实令我感到倍感厌烦。”  
“谈谈这所有的一切。这毫无规律的倒退令人一筹莫展，如果身处曾经，我一定恨于启齿，但当数据的流失逐渐加快，我不得不重新审视其它更为严峻的因素，将减少损害放置在首要位置。”  
“或许妥协是一个更为轻松的选择——但那不是我，也永远不会发生在我的身上。”  
“奥利安说，我永远不会轻言放弃。那么他说对了。”

威震天关闭了记录阅读。  
他坐在报应号中，忙于浏览自己处理器中的数据。

现在他不得不花一些时间，在每一次上线之后对这错乱无章的记忆进行梳理。  
当那黑暗能量所筑的屏障上的裂痕进一步扩大，难以名状的力量几乎要将它们的触须探进来。时间的潮汐无形无色，却又无处不在。  
倘若这屏障彻底碎裂，那么他的数据记录也将不再具有任何意义，它们会如同不停飞逝的时间一样，消失在无尽的逆流中。

而他犯的第一个错误，就是在记录中对Prime个人投入了过多的关注。  
当他每一次阅读那些记录，擎天柱的存在就像一根利刺，将他牢牢地牵制在原地。只要领袖的话语、领袖的样子依旧盘踞在他的处理器深处，他就将继续挣扎下去。  
曾经被忽视的细节突然变得鲜明，比如对方在战场上生气时，光学镜总会因为愤怒而变得明亮。  
或者是Prime被霸天虎过肩摔到地上、踉跄着试图站起身时，从腰腹到脊背的装甲绷直，伏低机体，蓄势待发犹如有机生物一般，充满力量，显得十分优美。

紧接着，他犯了第二个错误。  
他试图和对方来一次促膝长谈。这是长久以来他最为放松的时刻，那些无处不在的错位记忆几乎将他逼疯，而和老对头进行一场谈话使他暂时脱离了陷入疯狂的命运。  
最开始，擎天柱怀疑这是一个陷阱，在霸天虎试图染指镇魂枪④的当下，一个开诚布公的邀约充满了诈骗的意味。但是威震天遵守了他的承诺——可能这是几百万个大循环以来，霸天虎独裁者最为守信的一次，他独自前往，尝试同汽车人领袖平静地交谈。

擎天柱对威震天的说法充满了震惊和怀疑。  
他的表情显示，他一点都不相信对方的说辞，试图从威震天的脸上窥出端倪、搞明白对方又在玩什么新花样。  
但是威震天顾不上这些，他需要尽可能迅速地将所有一切同Prime商谈。

然后，领袖的表情从怀疑变成了严肃。  
如果威震天没因为胡乱升级而嗑坏大脑模块，那么这暴君显然已经陷入了一个走投无路的境地，甚至不得不向他最为痛恨的敌人寻求帮助。

在一次上线后，威震天盯着报应号的天花板，重复翻阅他本人的记忆，突然意识到一个被其忽略的事实。  
如果这一切继续下去，如果这九百万年的战争不复存在——那么他将是唯一一个记住Optimus Prime的人。  
那些战斗、那些厮杀、那些几乎燃尽了每一颗恒星的追逐……这一切都会湮灭殆尽。  
仿佛这无常的命运，轻而易举地将一个人的一生当作了一个笑话。  
倘若他的数据存储出现同样的错误，那么他记忆中的Optimus将彻底消失。从此无迹可寻。

而现在，当领袖注视着这同他纠缠了半生的敌人，从对方身上感受到了绝望的气息。  
他尚不知道威震天的说辞是真是假，或许这只是军阀本人的处理器出了问题——毕竟这一切听起来过于离奇怪异。但他沉默不语，听对方缓慢地述说，从地球——这颗他尚未踏足过的星球上发生的一切，到同昆泰沙人的战斗……威震天偶尔停顿，像是在思索回忆什么，然后继续说下去。  
当他说完最后一个字，他和领袖坐在会谈室内，相顾无言。

“我们会弄清楚这一切。”  
最终，擎天柱说道。面前的霸天虎看起来极度疲惫，这可不是什么健康的精神状况。  
他试图让自己的语气保持冷静，并以此来安抚自己的老对头。  
“我们应该见见我的科学家，或许他们能够进行分析。”

“你以为我不曾尝试过这些做法？声波，震荡波……他们试用了所有的研究手段，唯一证明的就是研究本身毫无意义。”威震天说，他红色的光学镜平静地注视着Prime：“不过令我感到惊讶，你似乎并没有认为我疯了。”

“我还对这一切抱持着怀疑态度。”领袖回答：“但是我相信你，我相信你并未试图欺骗我。”  
“如果你真的想找出什么解决办法，那么何不让我的科学家们试一试，我认为解决这一现象才是首要问题。我们不应该放过任何可能性。”  
“相信我，我们会解决这个问题。我是指，你和我，一起。”

“或许你是对的。”  
威震天缓慢地说，擎天柱的话语抚平他火种中的焦躁，对方蓝色的光学镜令他逐渐放松下来——可能是漫长时间以来，他最为放松的一个瞬间。他甚至感觉到，这个问题将被解决，他和Optimus一起，那么这一切没有什么值得忧虑的。  
他握住了领袖伸过来的手，而Optimus对他报以一个温和的微笑，使他的火种感到温暖。

下一秒，当擎天柱用力将他从椅子中拉起来的那一秒，在威震天意识到发生了什么之前，在领袖叫喊出声之前，他的膝盖突然一软，跪倒在地。  
黑暗笼罩了他。


	6. Chapter 6

“别再让我经历这样的事情了。”  
威震天说，他向后倒退，坐在王座上。  
“别再让我经历这样的事情了……”

“我很抱歉，你说什么？”  
屏幕的另一端，合上战斗面罩的领袖看起来同样疲惫，在身后传来呼喊声的时候点头示意，然后再度将注意力集中在通讯上。  
“我该走了，我的兄弟。”

“你说过不会将我留下——”  
怨恨自火种深处升起，威震天猛地挺直机身，透过屏幕冲着那不存在于未来或者过去的幻影大声咆哮。  
“你的承诺总是这样一文不值，领袖，或者我该叫你Orion Pax——你说过我们会解决这个问题，你说过我不是那种轻易放弃的人，而现在，你却试图逃离，逃离赛博坦，逃离这一切！”

“我不知道你在发什么疯。”  
擎天柱说，他的神色从困惑转为严厉，某种意义上而言他误解了霸天虎领导者的意思。  
“我并未逃离，永不。但倘若你想因此责怪于我——是你亲手造成了这一切，我的兄弟，看看我们的家园吧，看看赛博坦吧，它已经走向死亡，再也没有新的生命会诞生在这片废墟之上了。”  
这一瞬间，领袖声音中的愤怒是真实的。  
“而我或许比你好不到哪去，是我们双方让这一切发展到眼下的境地。但我宁愿带着汽车人离开，这样起码我不必再目睹我的故乡被你所彻底毁灭。”

Prime将视线转向远处。  
“天火，启动太空桥，启动方舟。”  
他说。

“留下来！”  
威震天扑到屏幕前，他用力抓紧操作台，冲领袖大喊。  
“留下来，”他说，因为急切而语速变快：“我们可以修复这一切……那些错误都可以避免，所有的事情都可以回到正轨。”

擎天柱叹息一声。  
他用手指揉了揉眉间的位置，看上去倦怠不堪：“听着，威震天，我无意同你玩这种欲擒故纵的小把戏。你给你的部下下达了什么命令？调动铁甲龙空间站？出动飞行小队？截堵汽车人方舟？这些都和我无关了。”  
“已经发生过的事情是无法修复的，朋友。那些在战争中死亡的人，那些在战争中被焚毁的城市……这些无法改变。而现在，当我们之间的信任已经消磨殆尽，我再也无法对你的话语抱以善意和信任。”  
领袖说道，他的手指停留在通讯开关上。  
“赛博坦是你的了。”

他在威震天继续说什么之前切断了通话。

银色的金刚沉默着矗立在原处。  
紧接着，他爆发出了吼叫：  
“该死的！你赢了！无论你是炉渣的U球普莱姆斯，还是十三元祖，或者是什么神秘而该死的宇宙现象！你赢了！”

他装备着融合炮，在王座前来回踱步，露出一种随时要轰穿所有东西的表情，猩红的光学镜仿佛要透过虚空盯着什么不存在的事物。  
“告诉我——告诉我！要怎样你才能将Optimus还回来？你这炉渣，你不能将他从我的身边带走！”

有那么一小会儿，在场的所有人都噤若寒蝉。大部分霸天虎士兵不敢出声，也不敢退出去，全都在自己的工作台前呆立着，忍受着军阀的疯狂诅咒。红蜘蛛在角落里同其他人窃窃私语，他压低了声音，说暴君变得过于喜怒无常且多愁善感，要不就是挫败感使他发了疯。  
只有声波，他成了唯一一个敢于打破这死寂的勇士。  
“监测报告：方舟已启动；请示：是否进行追击。”

威震天颓然倾倒在座椅中。  
仿佛上一刻令他怒火中烧的力量被急速抽离。他张嘴像是想说些什么，又停顿了一下。最后他闭上光学镜，说：“放弃追击。”  
一旦利用太空桥进行的跳跃成功，那么意味着此刻对方已经离赛博坦有数个光年那么远了。  
而他本人比谁都清楚，这次撤离是成功的。

这下连声波看起来也震惊了。  
尽管对方是从来都看不出情绪的类型，但是他迟迟沉默着的反应已经说明了一切。

“让他们走吧。”  
威震天说，他的系统有一半被疯狂和痛苦所充满，而另一半则理智且平静，几乎使他的行为模式被撕裂为两半。  
“这一切已经毫无意义了。”

是的，毫无意义。  
即便擎天柱改变决定，这一切也不会有任何不同。  
他曾和领袖彻夜长谈，不止一次。其中有几回他被强制下线，等再次醒来，Prime又与他恢复为了势同水火的紧张关系。而另外几回，他勉强维持清醒，但擎天柱的科学人员无法提供任何有建设性的意见，这些轮胎使用一些含糊的话语，讨论逆熵和时间，讨论那些没有一丝根据的理论。  
威震天毫不怀疑，如果让他们继续发言，Prime的科学家最后很有可能得出一个“现在整个世界正在通过一个高速旋转的黑洞”这样谬不可及的荒唐结论来。

而在这种挣扎过程中，领袖往往也会成为另一个受累的对象。  
他原本大可不必为这离奇的事情伤神劳心，毕竟其本人对这一切毫不知情。然而当威震天每次同他交谈完——如果军阀还未失去意识的话——领袖都将被忧虑所笼罩。  
某一回谈话发生在Prime结束战斗之后，在那之前擎天柱已经连续多天未曾下线充电。然而威震天的谈话请求将他从困顿不堪中拖了出来。  
当他聚精会神地听完军阀的叙述，担忧、震惊、难以置信的表情在他脸上交织，并且在接下来的科学商谈过程中，这傻瓜小心翼翼地让自己保持清醒，好像他担心自己一旦下线这时间也将会被重置一样。

然后威震天明白了。  
这是他犯下的一个错误——他不该将Prime拉扯进只属于他本人的疯狂中来。这样只会使两个人同时筋疲力尽，并且还要在对方短暂的记忆中增添一个难以释怀的重负。  
他不该让领袖承担这一切。

威震天再也没有同对方提起过倒退的时间。

而现在，他犯下了第三个错误。  
他低估了这怪异现象的影响力——或者说，他对自己的意志力信任过头了。  
在一次上线之后，军阀习惯性地检阅自己处理器中的记录文档，在细节流失严重的当下，他不得不每天花时间浏览一遍自己的数据库，以确保自己对已经发生过的事情有一个大致的认知。

然后他发现，自302号文档到347号文档之间的记录，消失了。

那些断裂的编号昭示着，有什么东西在他没察觉到的情况下，缺失了——无论是逆向检索、数据恢复，或者是系统自检，都毫无结果，他的机体依旧正常运转。  
他对这一段经历没有半点印象。  
通过推算可以锁定大致的时间，在擎天柱带领汽车人到达新的星系，到霸天虎得到镇魂枪的讯息之间的那些事情，消失得一干二净。就好像它们是尚未发生的事情、因此无迹可寻一般。

威震天缓慢地坐下。  
他的火种舱中仿佛空无一物，当他将双手埋入手掌，那冰冷的感觉将所有一切淹没。

倘若再也没有人记得那九百万年的战争会怎样？倘若不再有擎天柱会怎样？倘若他最初从未和奥利安相遇会怎样？倘若他为之战斗一生的信念终将不复存在会怎样？  
他从未惧怕过命运。如果那名为阶级壁障的不合理的存在横亘在面前，那么砸碎它；如果那名为议会的腐败团体试图榨取每一名赛博坦人的劳作所得，那么推翻它；如果有任何命运企图将枷锁强加于他的身上，那么他将一次又一次地通其对抗直至驯服它。  
屈服这种事情，一生只能有一次，要么选择听命于人，要么选择奋起抗争。

而眼下，所有发生的这些都在告诉他，一个人的一生都只是一个笑话。  
在他试图重新审视领袖的时候，那些不以外物为转移的力量嘲笑他，令他明白或许一切的真挚情感中本身就蕴含着极其可笑的成分。

银色的金刚从座椅中滑落，疲惫使他无力站起来，他的额头贴着地面，无意义地低声说着些什么。  
他第一次向这力量妥协了。  
他无意识地向普神请求，向他之前从未相信过的虚无缥缈的事物——比如魔力神球或者圣约请求，请求对方不要带走Optimus Prime，不要带走Orion……

然而那冲刷着碎裂屏障的潮汐没有给出任何回应。

“你确定你的大脑模块没有受到什么损伤？”  
汽车人领袖以一种怀疑的眼神打量着自己的老对头。他们坐在海德拉高原上，原本剑拔弩张的敌对气氛得到了一丝缓解，但仍然显得无比僵硬。警车和爵士站在Prime身后，他们的手指放在激光枪的扳机上，机体绷紧地防备着对方的新花样。  
而在所有人中，Prime看起来是最为困惑的一个。  
“突然之间你对我好得有些过头了，让我不得不怀疑你还有什么其他意图。”

“我很正常。”  
威震天说，他坐在那里，看上去并没有失去理智的痕迹。  
“所有这些已经毫无意义。如果这样能使今天赛博坦人的伤亡人数减少一点，那就这么做吧。”

爵士在警车愤怒地大喊出“无耻的骗子”之前，就抓住了他的手，力图使这被惹怒的达森特冷静下来，以免破坏这刚达成的和谈。  
“我没想到，有一天这句话会从你的嘴里说出来。”领袖慢慢地说，他还处于一种困惑的状态。  
而威震天没有理会Prime一脸难以置信的表情，在停火协议上签了字。

在军阀站起身准备离开的时候，领袖在众目睽睽之下拉住了他。  
擎天柱将他拽到一边。  
“你发生什么了？”  
他问。

当双方身处于战争中时，难免会对彼此满怀怨恨。被战火冲昏头脑的并非只有威震天一人，擎天柱自身也常常被愤怒所充斥，那些曾经的善意被悉数消磨殆尽，只留下令人倦怠的余烬。  
而现在，他牢牢地拉住老对头的胳膊，严肃地看进对方深红色的光学镜中：“告诉我，发生什么了？你从来都不是一个乐善好施的慈悲主义者。”

军阀端详了他一会。  
Prime看起来尚如此年轻，战争的阴影在他的机体上投射下累累伤痕，但身处于战局初期的他远没有之后那么死气沉沉。蓝色的光学镜注视着威震天，仍可在其中寻见希望和冲动的影子。  
这和霸天虎记忆中的Prime大相径庭。  
虽然那记忆已足够模糊，甚至偶尔他会想不起对方的神情，但当Prime身处地球时，对方不苟言笑的程度，可谓达到了一个新高度。

“什么都没有发生。”  
最终，威震天说道。  
“只是这一切已经毫无意义。”  
他将自己的手臂从领袖紧握的手指中抽出来，转身离去。

数据的消失发生得如此之快，最为扰人的是他无法得知消失了什么，仅仅只能通过缺失的编号来判断。  
当他下线休眠，身处于广袤无垠的黑暗空间中时，他沉默不语。这力量正试图将最后一丝干扰的产物——曾经由宇宙大帝之血所构筑的屏障彻底击碎。  
而那也只不过时时间问题而已。  
原本延展向四面八方的错乱世界线被修剪平整，再也没有多余的分支。

即便已经清楚地意识到所有一切都将是徒劳无功的，但动摇却时有发生。  
尤其是当他再一次见到奥利安的时候。

对方看起来紧张极了，在门廊大厅前来回打转，嘴里无意义地念叨着什么。  
直到这小数据员发现了不远处银色涂装的赛博坦人。  
他发出惊喜的叫喊，对自己的朋友挥了挥手臂。

而威震天低头打量自己的双手——那些尖锐的指爪全数消失了，装甲的边缘也不再锋利张扬。取而代之，他的手指变得更加平滑宽大。  
当他上线时，他注意到自己的光学镜变成了蓝色，和Optimus一样的颜色。  
这令他产生了片刻的恍惚。

而奥利安已经冲到了他的面前。  
“我的朋友，你还好吗？”  
那纯蓝的光学镜里露出一丁点儿担心的神情，仔细打量着威震天：“你昨晚有没有好好地下线充电？”  
“我是说，我明白今天是个大日子，实际上我也紧张极了。”小数据员说着，害羞地挠了挠头盔，鉴于他目前无法把自己的表情给遮起来：“普神啊，直到现在我都无法相信，自己跑到钛师傅的面前，强行要求他向议会转达我的陈情请求……”  
“我怀疑自己当时是否太过于冲动了。”

威震天发出了一点笑声，他看起来十分疲惫。  
“你说得对，我想我无法好好充电休息。但是这没什么大不了的，我们会一起面对那些议员——这一次他们将不得不倾听我们的声音，而我将同你站在一起。”  
当他拉住小数据员的手，对方露出惊愕的表情，抬起头来悄悄观察他，然后在发觉威震天并无将手松开的意图时，奥利安的面甲难以察觉地变烫了。

“你对我太好了，我的朋友。”  
奥利安小声说。对方的手指握住他的，有力而温暖，令他不再那么紧张。

而威震天只是对此回以一个平静而的微笑。  
“我应该对你更好一点。”


	7. Chapter 7

“你确定？”  
奥利安小声问，他不安地跟在朋友的身边，装作若无其事的样子左顾右盼。  
“我不是指你不应该偶尔放松一下，但我以为你有更加重要的事情需要处理。”

“那些事情可以等。”  
威震天回答，他拉着小数据员往前走，对方看起来紧张得快要当机了。  
卡隆的街道上形形色色的赛博坦人川流不息，其中大部分都认识这大竞技场的实际掌控者，更有一些在见到军阀后迅速地向后退避。

好吧，现在全卡隆的人都知道，威震天拉着他的手走在大街上了。  
这个想法令小数据员几乎冒起烟来。

当他们在油吧坐下时，对方依旧没有松开他的手的意思。  
“威震天……”  
这令奥利安忍不住小声央求出声，并且在对方松开手指的瞬间，旋即抬起手臂挡住了面甲。

威震天不禁哑然失笑。  
“你什么时候才能改掉这个容易害羞的毛病，Optimu……”  
然后他刹住了后半句话。

“什么？”  
没听清的小数据员抬起头来，疑惑地看着自己的友人。而对方只是摇了摇头：“没什么，我太累了。”

确实，威震天看起来十分疲惫。  
当他拿起装着高纯度能量液的杯子时，奥利安注意到，对方的手指在微微发抖。表面上银色的金刚看起来和往常没什么区别，但当他同小数据员说话时，经常说到一半就停下来，像是忘记了上一秒想说什么。  
这可不是个好兆头。

奥利安将手覆上友人的手背。  
他为自己这一大胆的举动紧张了一下，但是坚持着没有退缩。当他蓝色的光学镜凝视对方，发现威震天也正在默不作声地打量他。  
“你该好好休息一下。”  
奥利安轻声说，对方从胳膊到手背全都绷紧了，好像在强迫自己握住杯子一样，生怕一不小心就在颤抖中将那容器捏碎。他颇费了点力气，才将高纯从威震天的手中抽出来，然后分开那些僵硬的手指。  
为操纵数据而铸的双手显然更加灵活，轻柔地摩挲着角斗士手部的金属关节。  
“无论你多么急于让这社会做出变革，但如果你使自己过于劳累，这一切将得不偿失。”

竞技场之王沉默了很久，在小数据员将手收回之后，端起剩余的高浓度气泡饮料一饮而尽。  
“你说得对。”  
他将空掉的杯子放回桌上，说道。

他们在油吧坐了很久。  
在奥利安以往的认知中，威震天不是那种乐于分享私生活的赛博坦人，也很少谈及革命之外的话题。这是他第一次接受对方的私下邀约，并且进行一点谈话之外的娱乐活动。  
实际上，从很久以前开始，他便对铁堡之外的居民的生活方式充满了好奇，但在和威震天的交往过程中，鲜少有机会融入其中。

威震天同他聊了一些轻松的话题，像是那些奥利安乐于听到的各地趣闻——银色的赛博坦人所接触的社会阶层远比他更为庞杂，因此也有更多有趣的情报可以分享。  
当角斗士同他说到关于最高领袖的轶闻时，奥利安几乎将能量酒从嘴里喷出来。他笑得太剧烈了，整个人趴在桌子上打颤。  
他的朋友有着堪称神赐的口才，能将任何事情说得妙趣横生，也能在吐露嘲讽时用词无比辛辣。有一些话语，是出声优渥环境的铁堡人平日里无论如何都无法听到的。

在此之前，奥利安良好的自控力让他从未喝醉。但他今天过于开心了。  
他的整个系统都浸泡在一种失真的漂浮状态中，带着少许的快乐和晕眩。  
以至于当角斗士倾身亲吻他的时候，过了好一会小数据员才反应过来发生了什么。

威震天越过桌子，托起对方的面甲，亲吻他。  
这令奥利安的引擎轰然作响。那巨大的动静几乎吸引了半个油吧的好奇目光，但眼下他已无暇顾及这些。  
对方的亲吻远比他想象的要温柔，最开始甚至称得上小心翼翼了。

奥利安不明白这一切为何发展到这一步，但当他攀附住对方的肩甲，这些都变得不再重要了。  
角斗士借着高纯度能量液所带来的冲动，将小数据员整个人抱起来。  
那强有力的引擎震动一直传导到奥利安的机体上，传导到他的火种舱深处。灼热的怀抱让他的处理器一片空白，好像对方试图顽固地抓紧他、防止任何事物将他带离一般。

当威震天结束了这个温和的吻，他的额头抵着对方的，用只有奥利安能听见的低沉声音说：“如果你乐意，我会带你离开这里，去其他地方呆着。”  
小数据员将脑袋埋在了友人的肩颈处，害羞的情绪让他说不出话来，只能点了点头。  
而银色的金刚毫不犹豫地在桌上扔下几枚塞币，抱着他走出了油吧的大门。

在他们离开油吧的瞬间，身后的其他顾客像是炸开了锅。  
即便关上的门将这声音切断，奥利安还是感到头晕目眩——他能想象到，接下来的许多个循环里，卡隆街头巷尾谈论的八卦中，大概要多加上今晚发生的这一件了。  
在此之前，很少有人认识小数据员，鉴于他总是匆匆赶到卡隆，在同军阀交谈完毕后又再度返回铁堡。除了经常围绕在威震天身边的路障、声波以及震荡波，当他走在大街上，无人能够认出这出身于铁堡的小家伙。

不过这一状况即将被改变。  
不到第二天早上，威震天在油吧里做的事情就将传到大部分人的音频接收器中。  
这令奥利安因为羞赧和一些别的东西，让自己躲在友人的怀抱里——他现在一点都不想面对大街上其他人诧异的目光。

卡隆的地表温度比铁堡略高，但当微风吹拂过的，仍旧会带来一丝凉意。  
威震天有一瞬间的不知所措，他不知道要带奥利安去哪里，也不知道接下来还能做什么。  
最后他决定带对方回自己的住处。

这喝高了的小家伙一个人嘟嘟囔囔地不知道说着些什么，同时紧紧地抱住友人的肩膀绝不松手。  
在回去的路上奥利安有几次差点掉线，但他勉强让自己处于清醒状态，偶尔冒出一句：“我可以自己走。”然后又将脑袋藏在对方的颈侧——他喝多了的时候要多脱线就有多脱线。

而这种脱线状态一直持续到威震天抬腿踢上房间的门为止。  
他试图将这机械章鱼一样的小家伙弄到充电床上，然后起身准备去倒点低度数的能量液。  
但是下一秒，小数据员自己坐了起来。

“我以为你要做点别的。”  
奥利安说，他看起来晕乎乎的，但是光学镜却蓝得发亮。当角斗士再一次将他按到充电床上，并说出“你该休息了”的时候，他伸出一只手拉住对方。

威震天露出一种哭笑不得的表情。  
他在充电床边坐下，手指抚摸上小数据员的面甲，并且立刻收获到一声温顺的咕哝，那红蓝色涂装的小家伙像是被人施以爱抚的机械狐一样，惬意地蜷缩起来。  
“你喝醉了。”  
银色的金刚轻声说道，他安静地注视着对方。  
“我无意占得一个先机——等你清醒过来，或许下一次，我们再谈论这个。”

“你可真好。”  
奥利安笑着抓住对方的手臂，他确实喝多了，一举一动都迷迷糊糊的，非常的口无遮拦。  
“不过，我仍旧想要明天上线的时候第一眼就看到你。”  
一边说他一边将角斗士往身边拽，在发现对方纹丝不动的时候发出了气恼的声音。

“你真是固执得可怕。”  
威震天说，他不得不让自己爬上充电床，在小数据员的身边躺下。而红蓝色涂装的赛博坦人立刻在他的手臂间寻找到一个适合的位置，舒适地蜷进友人的怀中。  
“天知道你的小脑袋瓜里都装了些什么。”  
角斗士低声感慨。

没有下一次了。  
他想，将手臂搭在对方身上。对方如此温顺，如此开心，像个小火种那样靠在他的身边——比九百万年来的任何时刻都要开心。

“我有没有跟你说过，我的朋友，”奥利安在半睡半醒即将下线的状态中低低呓语，他向友人的怀里靠得更近一些，贴着对方的胸甲、贴着对方温暖的火种舱：“我好像在很久之前就已经认识你，久到已经无法回忆起来是什么时候的事情了，久到好像我们从未分开过。”  
威震天沉默了一会，最终他设法使自己开口：“当火种源赋予赛博坦人新的生命之前，那些没有自我意识的火种都是混杂在一起的。而我的火种，一定曾经和你的紧挨在一起。或许早在火种源诞生之前，早在赛博坦诞生之前——我就已经认识你。”

“那我肯定很喜欢你。”几乎睡着的小数据员无意识地轻声说，他枕着对方的手臂，光学镜已经闭合上：“这样我才能在这么多人中，再一次找到你、再一次和你相遇。”  
“我会非常非常喜欢你。”

那些长久以来堆积在处理器中的数据崩溃了。  
威震天说不出话来，他的火种挣扎着，撞击着，烧灼着，像是发出了嘶吼或者绝望的叫喊，而他除了在陷入充电状态之前抱住奥利安，做不出任何动作。

他已无计可施。

当无形的压力笼罩一切，这广袤的空间发出了喜悦的低语，激涌的逆流冲刷着所有事物，震荡回漾，仿佛在昭示着最后的胜利。  
黑暗散去，再一次露出最核心的蓝色微光——他终于明白，这即是赛博坦本身。  
而那泡沫般的黑暗能量的屏障，发出了至今为止，最为清晰的一次破裂声。

等到他醒来，等到这一切都不复存在。  
威震天坐在充电床上，看了一眼内置时钟的日期，然后他将剩余的数据记录文档从头到尾浏览了一遍。

当读完那些记录，他走出门去，对着竞技场中屏息等待的观众说：  
“今天的比赛取消了。”  
他在所有人反应过来之前转身离去，走向竞技场侧门的位置。

在大竞技场外的台阶上，坐着红蓝色涂装的小数据员。他比往常来的要更早一些，因此在见到侧门打开时露出了惊讶的表情。  
“震天威，我的朋友，”他站起身来，对着面无表情的银色金刚微笑，尽力掩饰自己细小的担忧：“我以为你还在比赛。”


	8. Chapter 8

“我能记得的只有这些了，它们原本应该更多。”  
震天威说。他坐在那里，一动不动，手里捏着之前喝空的那个能量方块。  
“不，不是记得，而是系统记录只剩下这么多了。”  
“当我上线，不得不花了四个循环浏览完剩下的这些文档，并且对于其中一些事情毫无印象——好像它们是存在于管理器中的错误一样。然后，在我读完之后，我又说服自己相信这一切都是真实的，它们曾经发生在我的身上。”

奥利安看着他，一言不发。  
不知何时起，这小数据员已经坐直了身体，那些开心的笑容消失不见了。

过了很久，他终于开启了自己的发声器。  
那声音过于沙哑，以至于让数据员自己感到陌生。  
“还剩多久。”  
他问。  
“从你这次上线到现在，已经过去了多久。”

震天威看了一眼自己的内置计时器，那令人生厌的程序依旧像往日一样照常运转。  
“已经过去了四十三个循环。”  
他说道，低头注视着自己的双手：“我以为你会大笑出来，说这个故事太过于离奇，我不该用你来寻开心。或者你会以为我的大脑模块出了故障，一个人陷入了异想天开中。”

“我非常希望你接下来告诉我这是个玩笑。”  
奥利安说，他凝视着自己的朋友：“但它不是，对吗？”

“它……”震天威停顿了一下，好像他的发声器被什么卡住了。  
然后他笑着摇了摇头。  
“这没什么区别，奥利安。这已经没有什么区别了。”

“你应该知道，我不是你的Optimus……”奥利安说，他的声音有点发抖，当他看向友人的时候，蓝色的光学镜里带着痛苦的情绪，却毫不回避。  
“我不曾和你刀刃相向，也对那九百万年的战争一无所知——这听起来就像是发生在别人身上的事情，就像是其他的世界中，另一个数据员和你相遇了，你们走向对立，而他离开赛博坦，你追随其后，那些霸天虎和汽车人穿过无数个星系，然后在地球再次相遇。”  
“但那不是我，普神……”他低声说，最终伸出一只手遮挡住自己的光学镜，肩膀轻微地颤动。在震天威伸手抬起对方的面甲时，他触碰到了温热的水渍。  
“我甚至才刚认识你一个赛博坦月周期。”

“我知道，我知道。”  
震天威轻声低语，他的声音喑哑，仿佛带着柔和的静电的沙沙声。  
“嘿，听着，我很抱歉。或许我不该再一次告诉你这些。”  
他说，“你不是谁的Optimus Prime,你只是Orion Pax，一个出生于铁堡的小数据员，不需要为那些毫无根据的事情烦恼。无论这个世界如何变化，我相信，你也能够坚持去做那些你认为正确的事情。”

“所以这就是你跟我说这一切的原因，”当数据员再次抬起头来，那些软弱的情绪已经消失不见，但是一些痕迹显示上一刻他哭泣过。  
“没有下一次了，是不是？”

震天威没有回答。取而代之，他将奥利安拉近一些，露出笑容。  
“和我聊一聊你最初同我见面的事情吧。”  
他引导道，“和我聊一聊它们，我还从未听你本人亲口说过，最初你是怎么看待我的。”

“我当时觉得这个赛博坦人可真够自大的。”  
奥利安回答，他的表情介于哭泣和微笑之间，蓝色的光学镜凝视着自己的朋友。  
“而我居然想要认识这个自大狂、同他当面谈一谈。”

震天威这次真的大笑出来。  
他已经很久都没有笑得这样不加克制了。  
“你总是令我惊讶，奥利安。”  
他说。

他们又聊了一会。  
从第一次网络交谈聊到第一次见面，奥利安轻轻地笑着，这不算漫长的相识中并没有多少可谈的内容，但他就是停不下来。而现在，他蜷缩在友人的怀抱里。

当他们说完了所有的话题，奥利安闭上光学镜，笑意还不曾褪去。而那笑容中带着苦涩的意味。  
“如果我是Optimus Prime,如果我是你记忆中的那个数据员就好了，”小数据员的声音低不可闻：“那样我就能告诉你，我一定是爱你的。”

他的头雕贴着对方的胸甲、贴着火种舱的位置，让这话语如同梦呓。  
“可惜我不能。”

震天威静静地坐在那里，奥利安贴近他。  
他想要在处理器中记录些什么，却在存入一些数据后又再度删除。他能记录什么呢？一些长久以来他从不愿承认的情绪？一些他从未告诉过Optimus Prime、从未告诉过Orion Pax的话语？  
这些已经毫无意义。

那广袤的空间第一次对着他本人轻声低语，黑暗散去，柔和的蓝色光辉将所有事物温柔地笼罩。  
最后一丝黑暗能量所残留的影响也不复存在，那纯粹的能量怀带着不为任何因素所动的善意，轻柔地缠绕上他的思维、他的火种。  
“一切修正即将结束。”  
难以辨识的代码流入进来。这不同于任何赛博坦人已知的方言语系，没有固定发音或者形态。

它们如此庞杂，比那些二进制算法还要古老，如同赛博坦诞生之时起就已经存在的最初的语言，无限接近于真理的语言。  
没有人能分析它，但每一颗跃动的火种都将理解这种书写在长长分子螺旋上的话语。

所有的数据和文档被飞速删除，干净得就好像它们从来不曾存在过一般。

“一切已经结束。”  
那声音如此诉说。

震天威和奥利安靠在一起，他过于疲惫了。  
火种跃动的频率如此同步如此稳定，仿佛他从未和对方分开过一样，仿佛早在火种源诞生之前，早在赛博坦诞生之前——他们就已经认识彼此。  
他的注意力停留在最后输入的几个文字上，长久地沉默。


	9. Chapter 9

“头儿，你在干什么。”  
路障走出来，从刚才起，大竞技场的主人就坐在外面的台阶上，一个人在那默不作声。路障靠近银色的金刚，想提醒他已经快到比赛开始的时间了——在角斗场刚刚易主的当下，震天威应该显得更有干劲，而不是这么……消沉。

“我在等人。”  
震天威说，他看起来有些……不确定。好像从刚刚起就一直在发呆一样，这可真是难得一见的奇异景象。

“今天您没有任何邀约，”路障说，他的表情同样充满了疑惑，但是很快就将其抛之脑后：“说起来，头儿你看今天的新闻了没有？”  
在震天威摇了摇头之后，他喜笑颜开地继续说下去：“你应该去看看，那消息可真够劲爆的。钛师傅推荐一名小数据员成为下一任领袖——他坚称对方才是获得领导模块承认的人选，要我说，Matrix才真的像个无稽之谈，毕竟从没有人亲眼见识过它引发的‘神迹’。你真该亲眼见识一下御天敌的表情，我们的最高领袖脸都气歪了。”  
“我敢肯定，现在那群议员正吵得炸成一团。”

这确实是个爆炸性的新闻。  
除了震天威对此一无所知以外，卡隆街头巷尾的每个人几乎都在谈论这件事。

路障停顿下来，挠了挠自己的头盔：“不过说真的，如果钛师傅说的是真的呢？如果真的有新领袖诞生——我是说，假如他是个比御天敌那炉渣好一些的领袖——不管怎样，这事情都挺有趣的，是吧？”  
在某些方面，路障和其他那些出生于低等阶层的金刚一样，既对这些虚无缥缈的事情怀抱厌恶，但另一方面，也充满了迷信和敬畏。

“无论如何，这件事和我们都没有关系。”  
银色的赛博坦人回答。  
小数据员几个字抓住了震天威的注意力，但这注意就像划过水面的波纹般转瞬即逝。  
他应该在等什么人。  
震天威想，他在大竞技场外的台阶上等了很久，这应该是个重要的见面邀约。非常重要。  
所以他才会坐在这里。

在等待的过程中，他发现自己的数据库里有一份记录，而其本人对此毫无印象，就好像这数据是不知何时因为系统冗余而产生的错误文件一样。  
这简短的记录内容十分令人费解。既无编号，也无记录时间。  
那个“他”是谁，震天威丝毫没有头绪。

同时，不知为何，他明白了一件事。  
他所等的那位神秘来宾，不会来见他了。

“走吧，头儿，挪动一下你的双腿。”  
路障说，他平日里担任大竞技场的门卫，在同对方说话时都保持着小心翼翼的语气。但是今天的震天威看起来有点迷茫，不像以往那样带着冰冷的怒气。  
“你应该听见场内观众的声音了，我敢保证，如果你再不出现，这些人会把房顶都掀翻的。”

“你说得对。”  
震天威站起身来。  
当他走向角斗场的时候，内置系统的提示灯闪烁了几下，那份没头没脑的错误文件被一个字一个字地删除了。  
这或许是系统的自我修正，他想。片刻前使他困惑不解的情绪已经不复存在，仿佛长久以来的重负被彻底卸下，令他放松并且微笑出来。  
“我该去见见我的观众了，今天他们会看到一场天翻地覆的战斗。”

数据库恢复了正常。  
而那份简短的记录最终就像融化开的水迹一般，消失不见。

“我想我也是爱他的。”

 

\-----END------


End file.
